The Greatest Love Kyumin Ver
by NurulGyu
Summary: Hanya Fanfic iseng yang aku rubah pairingnya. Karena saking kangennya sama Sungmin. Dan kangen sama Pairing ini yang sekarang susah dicari. .ONESHOOT


Anyyeong Chingudeul..

Kali ini aku akan membawakan pair Kyumin dengan judul yang sama dgn ff ku sebelumnya...

Jika memang ada Typo mohon dimaafkan dan berkomentarlah dengan Sopan ya...Judulnya terinspirasi dari salah satu Drama Korea tapi jalan cerita beda...

Gomawooooo...

Title. : The Greatest Love

Cast. : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

OC. :

Warning. : GenderSwitch, OneShoot.

Hari ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan cerah , lihatlah awannya begitu hitam. Tapi...apalah arti semuanya jika perasaan seorang gadis sedang berbunga-bunga. Sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang begitu baik. Lee Sungmin nama gadis itu , tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya dia bisa mendapatkan seorang namja seperti Cho Kyuhyun Sudah baik , tampan , dan Smart pula.

Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya bukan gadis biasa , dia Cantik meski agak pendek , dan juga kaya raya. Kyuhyun bekerja di perusahaan Ayah Sungmin sebagai wakil direktur karena kepintarannya.

Mereka berdua baru menjalin kasih sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.

Flashback

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi yang memiliki 45 lantai. Lee Coorporation.

Dress pink selutut dengan motif polkadot semakin membuat kesan imut untuk dirinya.

Setelah menaiki lift dia segera memasuki ruangan bertuliskan "CEO Room". Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia segera masuk .

"Appaaaaaa..."

Pria yang sedang fokus memandangi setumpuk berkas - berkas itu pun langsung terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak gadisnya.

"Aigooo...Minnie kamu membuat Appa hampir saja terkena serangan jantung!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Hehe...Mianheyo Appa! Minnie rindu Appa...!"rajuknya dengan manja dan memeluk Appanya.

Sang Appa mengelus pucuk kepala sang anak.

"Bagaimana tidak rindu...Appa berangkat kau masih tidur , appa pulang kau juga sudah tidur!"jelas Tn Lee ikut2an merajuk meski sudah tidak pantas jika melihat usianya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. Mengganggu acara melepas rindu ayah dan anak.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk..."

Seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi dan tegap memasuki ruangan dengan Kharismanya.

Sungmin sempat tak berkedip melihatnya. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat-sangat tampan.

"Maaf mengganggu , sudah menunggu diruang meeting!"jelasnya

"Ah...baiklah...5 menit lagi Kyuhyun Ssi!"

"Ne...kalau begitu saya permisi!" Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan ke arah dan Sungmin sedikit tersenyum ketika berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Minnie...Appa harus meeting, kau disini saja dulu!"

"Appa...!"

"Hmm"

"Ta..tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh...dia itu Wakil Ceo disini , Namanya Cho ?"

"Ah...tidak! Hanya saja tampan!" Ujarnya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aigooo...kau suka?"

"Hmm...sepertinya. Apakah dia baik? Kenapa appa memilihnya sebagai wakil Appa?"

"Dia baik dan sangat pintar. Dia lulusan Harvard dengan beasiswa.!"

Sungmin semakin terpana pada Kyuhyun mendengar sedikit penjelasan Appanya.

"Kau...mau Appa jodohkan dengannya?"

Sontak Sungmin melotot medengar kata itu. Tapi ia sangat bahagia.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne...dengan satu syarat!"

dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ia menyetujui syarat appanya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan Ipk diatas 3,Oke?"

"Hah!"

Sejak saat itu Sungmin rajin belajar dan membuktikan kepada Appanya. Dan...Tn. Lee pun benar2 menepati janjinya. Padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin. melihat Kyuhyun sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab yang dapat membahagiakan anak semata wayangnya.

Flashback Off

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Sungmin menuruni anak tangga. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil dia menuju ruang makan. Terlihat 2 orang lelaki ada disana , Appanya dan juga kekasihnya.

"Aigooo...Tuan puteri baru bangun rupanya!"Seru . Meledek.

"Appa...aku semalam tidur sangat malam!"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidur malam?"si pria muda bertanya lebih detail.

"Aku...mengerjakan tugas!"

"Benarkah"

"Ne..."

"Sudahlah...cepat makan dan setelah ini kita akan ke pemakaman Eomma , Appa takut nanti hujan!"

Ya...hari ini adalah peringatan kematian 10 tahun Sang Eomma . Waktu itu Sungmin masih Berusia 11 tahun. Dan Tn Lee tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi. Karena baginya Eomma Sungmin adalah satu-satunya yang tak bisa digantikan dan tergantikan.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan semakin dekat. Bahkan jika tidak sedang dikantor Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya Appa. Kyuhyun memang bukan orang berada , tapi dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini akhirnya dia bisa merubah kehidupan keluarganya. Dari situlah melihat Kyuhyun. Dan satu lagi Kyuhyun sangat mencintai anaknya. Meski awalnya dengan campur tangan , namun pada dasarnya Kyuhyun sudah tertarik sejak ia melihat foto Sungmin di ruangan Tn . Lee ditambah yang sering menceritakan anak gadisnya itu.

Setibanya dipemakaman mereka langsung berdoa. Air mata Sungmin menetes sambil mengusap gundukan tanah itu.

"Eomma...bogoshippeo...!"

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung mengusap bahu Sungmin seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Eommamu juga pasti merindukanmu Min!"

"Hmm"

"Tenang saja Eomma...aku disini akan menjaga Sungmin semampuku. Meskipun dia sangat manja tapi aku mencintainya!"

Ucapnya dan dihadiahi cubitan dari sang kekasih.

yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Yeobo...aku harap aku masih bisa melihat baekki menikah!"

"Appa..."

hanya tersenyum getir. Ia sangat takut tidak bisa melihat Sungmin nanti.

Tapi setidaknya ia akan lega jika Kyuhyun menjadi pendamping Sungmin.

Setelah mereka selesai dari pemakaman. Mereka bertiga pun pulang . Setelah tiba dirumah. Kyuhyun meminta izin membawa Sungmin pergi.

Tuan Lee yang sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kita akan kemana?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran pada kekasihnya.

"Hm...menurutmu?"

"Ish...aku bertanya kenapa Oppa balik bertanya?" Balasnya dengan bibir pink yang mengerucut.

"Haha...kau ini cepat sekali merajuk. Kita akan ke Apartementku!"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya baru beberapa kali ke apartment Sungmin.

Karena Kyuhyun lah yang akan sering mengunjunginya di rumah.

Setibanya disana , Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobil.

Dan setelah itu ia segera menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

Setelah menekan password apartmentnya mereka berdua langsung masuk.

"Min...apa kau lapar?"

"Hmm...aku lapar!"

"Baiklah aku akan memesan makanan saja. Aku belum berbelanja!"

"Hmm..., Oppa kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Kyuhyun yg sedang menggantungkan jaketnya pun sontak melihat wajah gadisnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jelas saja hanya ingin berduaan denganmu!"

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar penjelasan yang sangat to the point itu.

"Min..."

Entah kapan Sungmin sudah ada didepannya. Dengan wajah mereka yang sudah berdekatan.

Deg

"N...Ne...,!"

"Apa kau ... mencintaiku?"

"Tentu!"

"Apa kau...menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku?"

"Ya..."

"Apa kau mau hidup bersamaku?"

"Ne?"

"Menikahlah denganku Sungmin!Will you marry me?"

Sontak Sungmin terkejut

Dihadapannya sekarang sebuah cincin yang sangat manis Kyuhyun persembahkan untuknya.

Meski baru 6 bulan mereka benar2 saling mencintai. Kyuhyun tidak melihat harta Sungmin , dia melihat betapa sebenarnya Sungmin itu sangat memberikannya kenyamanan. Meski usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun , Sungmin dapat bersikap dewasa dibalik sikap manjanya.

"Min..."

"I do.."Cicitnya

"Apa?"Kyuhyun pura2 tak mendengar..

"Ne...aku mau oppa!"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun memasangkan cincinnya dan itu pas sekali dan sangat cantik.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. Betapa ia sangat ingin menjaga gadisnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan memandang intens Wajah Sungmin.

Didekatkan bibirnya perlahan ke bibir pinkish bershape M yang ada didepannya. Ia lumat perlahan , dan Sungmin pun membalas dengan amatir. Ini ciuman pertama mereka.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dan menurunkan dagunya agar ia semakin mudah mengeksplorasi.

Sungmin yang belum pernah berciuman seintens ini pun kelabakan dibuatnya. Tapi ia tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan semakin meliar. Di dekap erat tubuh Sungmin hingga semakin menempel.

"Emh...Cpk...cpk!"

Sungmin tak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun sejantan ini.

Sungmin memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun karena pasokan udara semakin menipis.

Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali melumat . Sungmin bahkan hanya bisa pasrah akan ciuman yang panas ini. Kyuhyun begitu menguasai bibirnya.

Mungkin adegan ciuman itu berlangsung 15 menit.

Cukup lama bukan?

Setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Gomawo...mau menerimaku, Saranghae!"

"Nado!"

Mereka kembali berpelukan erat. Dan saling tersenyum dalam pelukan.

Inilah cinta sebenarnya..

END

Please Review


End file.
